LJN Tygra (Old)
Old Tygra was one of the first ThunderCats action figures produced in the second series of ThunderCats toys by LJN Toys. The figure was based on the original 1980s cartoon version of Tygra. Standing a solid 6 inches tall, the Tygra figure had action features as well as poseable arms, legs and head, thanks to 5 points of articulation. The figure also came equipped with the Bolo Whip Features 1. Battle-Matic Action: Like many of the LJN ThunderCats toys, the Tygra figure featured a lever on its back and pushing down this lever with the forefinger would make the figure's Bolo bearing right arm move up and down. 2. Poseable limbs and head: The Tygra figure had 5 points of articulation, 2 at the shoulders, 2 at the hips and 1 at the neck. These points allowed the figure to be posed in a variety of action poses. Accessories 1. Bolo Whip: This weapon was made up of a length of thin blue string that was threaded with two tiny yellowish-orange beads at its ends. The center of the string was fitted inside the handle which was a short length of orange plastic tubing. Different releases of the figures had slightly different Bolo Whips, with some having a longer handle with a different shape and a longer string. The Childbro Tygra figures and some of the Rainbow Toys Tygra figures came with a Bolo Whip that had a black plastic handle instead of the usual orange colored handle. 2. PVC WilyKat Figure: Only some Series 2 releases of the Tygra figure came packaged together with a PVC WilyKat Figure. This figure was essentially a mini-statue and had no features or points of articulation. This WilyKat figure should not be confused with the fully poseable LJN WilyKat figure which was released later as a separate figure as part of the "Companions" sub-line. Releases 1. Series 2: The second series Old Tygra was released in 1986 and some figures came packaged with a free PVC WilyKat figure. The area on the backing card behind the figure had a white splash. It came with the purple and black front LJN Mini Catalog. 2. Series 3: The third series Old Tygra was released in 1987. The area on the backing card behind the figure had a white splash. It came with the orange and yellow front LJN Mini Catalog. Variations 1. Hair Color: Some Old Tygra figures had the lower part of their hair painted a pale cream color while others did not have this band of color. 2. Nose Color: Some Old Tygra figures had an orange colored nose while others had a cream colored (unpainted) nose. 3. Feet Strap: The feet of some Old Tygra figures had green strips painted on them as part of their boots. Other figures did not have this green strip and their feet were plain cream colored. Young Tygra vs Old Tygra After the release of the Young Tygra figure in the first wave of ThunderCats toys in 1985, LJN decided to launch a new Tygra figure (referred to as the "Old Tygra" by fans) in the second wave in 1986. While the official reason for this was never given, it is likely that LJN were not happy with the look of the Young Tygra figure and hence decided to produce a new Tygra figure with a completely different body and head sculpt. Foreign Variations and Releases *Rainbow Toys Tygra *Childbro Tygra *Glasslite Tygra *Cosmocats Lion-O Gallery Category:Toys Category:ThunderCats: LJN Toys